bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Krieg Zetsubo
Krieg Zetsubo '(クリーグ絶望 ''Kurīgu Zetsubō) is an Independent Quincy and former Sternritter who was formerly affiliated with the Wandenreich, but left the organization to recruit the other Special War Potentials prior to the Thousand-Year Blood War. His designation is the Sternritter is '''"K - The King". Appearance Krieg is an extremely tall and youthful man who possesses a fairly slender build, and dresses regularly in his waiter attire. He has blond hair, and a pair of black eye-pupils. Above all, his most distinguishing figure is his pair of pitch black gloves that are composed of Reishi and are referred by him as one of his invented Power-Sealing Quincy Arsenal '(パワーシールクインシーアーセナル ''Pawā-Shīru Kuinshī Āsenaru). These pitch black gloves aid him in keeping his infectious Reiryoku in hand. Personality Krieg is an extremely loyal man, dedicated solely to the preservation of humanity and the ideals of his emperor, Yhwach. Due to being raised to be entirely loyal to the likes of the Quincy and the Wandenreich, he is undeniably faithful to his comrades, the Quincy. Yhwach has also mentioned that this was one of the reasons he recruited Krieg into the Sternritter, the other being his unique ability that would help him survive the Quincy Blood War. Another testament of his loyalty to the Quincy is his obligation to risk his life in order to recruit the other Special War Potentials, leaving the organization in the process. He is also uncannily intelligent, being capable of deceiving the entire Gotei 13, as mentioned by Yhwach himself. History Synopsis Equipment '''Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Krieg possesses a Quincy Cross that signifies his affiliation with the Quincy. His Quincy Cross takes the form of a platinum saltire pendant that he dons as a necklace. Power-Sealing Quincy Arsenal '(パワーシールクインシーアーセナル ''Pawā-Shīru Kuinshī Ārsenaru): One of his unique inventions, it is a device that comes in many shapes and sizes, mainly used to preserve Krieg's infectious Reiryoku. It takes the form of a pair of pitch black gloves. Above all, when these pair of gloves are removed, it reveals Krieg's designation, '''"K - The King", and unleashes his infectious Reiryoku in one big Reiatsu explosion. Medallion '(メダリオン ''Medarion): Medallions are thin, round devices that have the Wandenreich's insignia etched onto their surface. They are metallic and are roughly the size of an individual's palm. When presented to a single released Bankai in the vicinity, the device emits five streams of dark energy that cause the Shinigami's Bankai to disintegrate. The disintegrated Bankai is absorbed into the dark energy, forming a ring which then recedes into the medallion. The victim effectively loses their Bankai, and is left incapable of communicating with their Zanpakutō. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: As a former Sternritter, Krieg possesses an immense amount of Spiritual Power that is more than enough to crush almost anything standing on his path with the sheer pressure he possesses. His Spiritual Power, when released, is crimson in colour with a black outline, and has a fundamentally different method to crush his opponents. His Spiritual Pressure is revealed to be highly combustible upon impact of 75 meters with the designated target. *'Infectious Virus': A subskill of his, as its name suggests, Krieg induces an extremely infectious and potent virus into his victim by removing his gloves, slowly affecting their nerves and driving them to insanity, something which he states that his victim is "riding through the depths of hell". Keen Intellect: Krieg is noted to be uncannily intelligent, as he was able to make a strategy to fake his death and make the Gotei 13 to believe that Kenpachi Zaraki actually managed to kill him. He was also mentioned to be capable of tricking the entire Soul Society by his emperor. Quincy Abilities The King '(キング ''Kingu): A unique ability that declared him to be potentially one of the Special War Potentials. Krieg draws in his Spiritual Power and infects the Reishi of his surroundings, allowing him to drain the soul of anyone who comes in contact with the infected Reishi and replenish his power, along with gaining the powers of those who have fallen victim to this ability. According to Krieg, this ability can be used only once per 9 years. '''Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: Quincy: Vollständig Trivia Category:ZeAshbringer Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Chaotic Good